If she knew what she wants
by Sweetgrass
Summary: Continuation of I need to know. Amelia's veiw of Gourry's leaving.


Discaimer: I own neither the Slayers or the song If She Knew What She Wants. This story was written for entertainment purposes only.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all those reviewers and readers of this story. Your time is greatly appreciated. Not too much happens in this story. However, I'm also posting How Could I along with this one. You finally learn what happened to Gourry.  
  
If she knew what she wants  
  
  
//If she knew what she wants  
If she knew what she wants he'd be giving it to her  
If she knew what she needed he'd be giving that t.  
If he knew what she wants but he can't see through her  
If she wanted everything he'd tend to give her everything  
But there's nothing she wants she doesn't want to sort it out  
He's crazy for this girl but she doesn't know what she's looking for//  
  
Amelia silently observed Lina make her way through the thick jungle. I'm really worried about her, she thought. She's been acting strange ever since Gourry left. Goodness she won't even say his name out loud. And every time she sees a blonde man she expects it to be Gourry. Although to be truthful so do I. I still can't believe that he left. I thought he loved her. I don't care what Zel says. I'm going to talk to Lina about Gourry's leaving.   
  
Zel had been watching Amelia. He could tell the exact instant she decided to confront Lina. Damn, he thought. Why can't she leave this alone until Lina figures out why Gourry's leaving bothers her so much? Talking will do little good. In fact, it could further muddy up already murky waters. I better stop her. Zel walked toward Amelia.   
  
"Amelia, don't do it," he said as he grabbed her hand forcing her to stop. She spun toward him and Zel enjoyed the sight of her flashing blue eyes and heaving chest.  
  
"Damn it, Zel. She's hurting. She needs to know that we're here for her. That we care even if Gourry doesn't."  
  
"Listen here, Amelia. You have no right to say Gourry doesn't care when you know how much he lo…" Zelagadis broke off mid-sentence angry with himself for almost betraying a confidence.  
  
"How much he loves her? Is that what you were going to say, Zelgadis. But you can't even say it because you know what a lie it is. If he loved her he would have never left her. Isn't that right?" she spat.  
  
Zel was furious that Amelia was being so closed minded about this his voice went quiet and to sub zero as he forced each word out of tightly clenched teeth. "No, princess that's not right why don't you get off you soap box and consider what Gourry was going through. About how she wounded him a thousand different ways every time she treated him as a friend. Ignoring the heart he wears on his sleeve. Don't you understand the risk he's taking by leaving? Why can't you understand that by talking to her you could prevent them from ever resolving this?"   
  
Amelia opened her mouth to speak.   
  
"Never mind! It's pointless talking to you. You would never understand the pain of unrequited love." Zel disgusted with both the topic as well as his behavior stalked off.  
  
//I'd say her values are corrupted but she's often into change  
Then one day she's satisfied  
The next I'll find her crying and there's nothing she can make sense of  
Some have style that the work hard to refine. So the walk a crocked line  
But she won't understand why anyone would like to try to walk a line  
When they could fly  
No sense thinking it does real good to tell her when she's fine, fine, fine  
She's got so many ideas jumping around in her head  
She doesn't need nothing from mine//  
  
Amelia stood there stunned by Zel's anger. I never considered Gourry's side, she thought, And you're wrong Zel, I'm too familiar with pain caused by unrequited love. She then looked ahead at Lina who was using her magic to clear a path through the jungle. Amelia then realized that Zel was right that talking to Lina would do no good. Lina would just deny her feelings. In fact, if I confront her now I may cause a rife in our friendship. I'll just have to wait until she comes to me. Amelia sighed. She hated it when she couldn't help. Or do something to ease another pain. But in this case it was the best course of action. Damn you, Gourry. You had better come back and make things right. She thought before following Lina's path through the jungle. 


End file.
